Dungeon Mishap
by starfreckled
Summary: Draco and Harry get stuck in a dark, unknown place of Hogwarts. Humour, implied H/D, and Draco's pancy-ness.


There was a heavy, short silence

There was a heavy, short silence.

"This is your fault, Potter." Draco was caught in Merlin knew what, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know as some parts of it felt like they were moving, tightening around his ankles and legs. It was too dark to see anything, and he felt grateful for that when he felt something odd squirm under him.

"Shut up, Malfoy. If you'd just left me alone I wouldn't have had to punch you and then we wouldn't have fallen into this -- hole or whatever it is."

Draco wished that the hole wasn't completely dark so Potter could see him roll his eyes at him. He tried getting up, but the more he tugged on his legs, the more he felt whatever it was tighten it's grip. "It's a dungeon trap, you complete and utter bespectacled moronic git. And if you weren't so detestable I wouldn't have had to clarify it to you, therefore there would've been no punch in the first place."

Potter didn't answer, and Draco kept trying to free himself while cursing under his breath. "Potter, there's something on me and it won't. Get. Off."

"Wuss." Draco kicked blindly and beamed when he heard and felt the satisfying crunch of a nose under his foot. "OW, YOU BASTARD. I'M TRYING TO GET US SOME LIGHT, OKAY?"

"Hurry up." He could move his right leg, but his left one was getting that tingly feeling of falling asleep as the things keept squeezing tighter.

"I think I still have that candle we needed in Potions, hang on." Draco heard Potter fumble and look through his pockets, while he wondered why in the hell this bloke was the Boy Who Lived, when really, he was just an idiot. He deserved the title much more.

"Potter."

He didn't get an answer, instead just more sounds of someone looking through robes to find his pockets and said candle that had been slipped inside it earlier. Draco dropped his head against the wall. How Potter had survived these past years was beyond him, with so much idiocy.

"Found it! ...Bugger, I don't have any matches."

"POTTER, ARE YOU A BLOODY WIZARD OR NOT? USE YOUR BLOODY WAND YOU USELESS PRAT!" He kicked again, but Potter had learnt his lesson and shifted aside.

"Oh. Right. Er."

More silence and no light ensued. "Potter, for Merlin's sake. Lumos, use Lumos!"

"I can't find my wand, alright?!"

"You're incompetent."

Draco heard Potter shift and move around, hands blindly searching for his wand. Had Draco cared, he would've advised him not to do that, as he wasn't sure what kind of creature roamed the ground ofthis place. But he thought watching Potter getting his hand devoured by some monstrosity or other would brighten his day, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, here, got it. Hang on, it's stuck under -- "

"POTTER, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE MY ARSE ALONE I KNOW I'M IRRESISTABLE BUT THIS IS REALLY NOT THE TIME."

"LIKE I'D BE INTERESTED, YOUR DISGUSTING FERRET."

"JUST LIGHT THE DAMN THING I CAN'T FEEL MY -- Thank you." Potter's back was turned to him, but the light was strong enough to make the things let him go. They moved so fast he just glimpsed the shape of something tentacle like and shuddered, just glad to be free again. Potter was still facing away, seemingly staring at something Draco couldn't see. There was a tunnel to the right, it was probably the escape.

"We...need to get out of here. Now." Potter ended the charm and the place was dark again, and Draco was about to screech something about it when he felt more than heard Potter run past him and into the tunnel. He would've liked to pretend that whatever beast Potter had seen didn't scare him, but he'd caught up with Potter and was the first one out of there in the end.

Neither of them spoke of the event again, except for that time Snape paired them together and Draco wrote him a note asking him what he'd seen. Potter had whitened and burnt the note with a charm in a second, not acknowledging Draco's question at all.

Which, of course, had led to another fist fight and two hours of detention for Potter.


End file.
